A feeling called jealousy
by Ceyyy
Summary: Ruka Nogi, Natsume's bestfriend is a new student at Gakuen Alice. He has a thing for Mikan and so he tries wooing her. What happens if they two are together? What happens to Hotaru? What happens to Natsume? Ooo. I smell jealousy! :D -On hiatus-
1. Chapter 1: Ruka Nogi

**Hey guys! This is my second fanfic! My first one is AAA which stands for Alice Academy America for those who don't know. I wanted to write this story mainly because I had new ideas? This story won't be in a script format. I hope no one has done this story yet. If there is a story similar to this, just tell me, I'll change the plot. =)**

**Okay, so the summary is like this: Ruka Nogi, Natsume's bestfriend is a new student at Gakuen Alice. He has a thing for Mikan and so he tries wooing her. What happens if they two are together? What happens to Hotaru? What happens to Natsume? Ooo. I smell jealousy! :D**

**So...**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (oh well)**

**Chapter 1: Ruka Nogi.**

"Kriiing" the bell rang for the second time. _'Oh no, I'm going to be late again!'_ thought Mikan. She continued running when she saw this boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was surrounded by a group of girls.

The girls were all shouting "KYAAA~~!"

'_Just another bunch of idiots'_ thought Mikan. She took a closer look at that boy and the boy looked at her. They were staring at each other for who knows how long. The boy turned away, blushing madly. Mikan blushed too. _'W-why am I blushing?' _thought Mikan. She was about to continue her run to her class but when she looked at him again, she somehow felt sorry for him. It was like he didn't know what to do.

She took a deep breath and yelled at them, "OIII! YOU WORTHLESS GIRLS! GET AWAY FROM THAT BOY THIS INSTANCE!"

All the girls were all going to tell her to butt off when they realized who they're dealing with. You see, Mikan is a special star student, though everyone hates her, they respect her. They listen to her because Natsume is her so-called boyfriend. He would hurt whoever that touches Mikan.

"Ahhhh! Sakura-san! Uhm, uhm. We were just-" One of the girls started saying.

"WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO LEAVE, RIGHT GIRLS?" Another girl cut in.

"YESS! JA NE!" Then the rest of them went away, leaving the boy confused.

"Are you okay?" Mikan asked politely.

"Y-yes. T-thank you." He was blushing madly. Mikan was smiling at him with her warmest smile.

"Hmm. What's your name?"

"Ruka. Ruka Nogi."

"Aww. What a cute name. Can I call you Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka blushed even more.

"Uhm. Y-you can call me anything you like." He turned away to look another side. Seeing Mikan smiling like that made him uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Ruka-pyon!"

"W-what is your name?"

"Mikan Sakura! What class are you in?"

"Uhm. Class 2-B."

"Ehh? SAME! Yay! Come let's go!" Mikan said cheerfully and grabbed Ruka's hand and ran. They were already very late for class.

"Ah, okay, Sakura-san."

"Call me Mikan" Mikan smiled again and made Ruka blushed for who-knows-how-many-times.

Meanwhile, in class, Narumi was thinking to himself _'Where is that new student! I told him to be outside of class 5 minutes before lessons starts! I hope he didn't get lost or something. Eh? Mikan isn't here as well.' _

Narumi continued thinking deeply in his thoughts when the door was slammed open revealing Mikan and another boy whom she's holding hands with.

"Narumi-sensei! I'm sorry that I'm late! I met this student when I was rushing here. Gomen!"

"Ah, the new student. Yes, come in, come in." Narumi motioned Ruka to come into the classroom. "Class, we have a new student today! Come and introduce yourself. Don't be shy."

Ruka went inside the class room and everyone was staring at him. He was getting nervous and started sweating. All the girls went "KYAAA~~" again. He looked at the class and started saying "My name is Ruka Nogi. My alice is the animal pheromone. No further questions please. Thank you" He smiled and bowed. The girls were very disappointed when he said 'no further questions'. They really wanted to know more about him.

Behind the class at the last row, a certain raven haired boy removed the manga on top of his face and stared at the new student. _'Ruka? What are you doing here?'_

"Okay then, since you've met Mikan-chan. Why don't you be her partner!" Narumi started.

"Oh. Uhm. Okay sensei."

'_Yay! I don't have to be partner with that pervert anymore!'_ thought the happy Mikan.

"Oh wait. Mikan-chan is already Natsume's partner. Hmm. Natsume! Do you mind partnering with Hotaru-chan? Since both of you don't have partners now, so why not partner with each other?" Narumi said and everyone in the class was looking at the two raven haired students. The two of them were glaring at each other then at Narumi.

'_Ooops. Bad move.'_ thought Narumi. "Anyway, Ruka-kun, why don't you sit behind with Mikan and Natsume?"

'_Natsume? Natsume is in this class as well?'_ Ruka was thinking when he looked behind and saw Natsume. He ran to the back of the class and smile at Natsume. "Natsume! Is it really you?"

"Hn. Of course it's me. The one and only, yours truly, Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume smirked and continued, "How are you Ruka?"

"Ehh? Natsume? You know Ruka-pyon?" Mikan yelled.

"Yeah. So?" Natsume shot her a glare.

"Don't you glare at her you glarer!" A raven haired girl exclaimed.

"I knew it! Hotaru! You really love me!" Mikan started tearing emotionally and ran over to Hotaru. She was about to hug her when-

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"I'm the only one who can glare at her, bully her, make her suffer, make her work for me, and the list goes on. Go find yourself another victim. That baka over there (pointing Mikan who was now 50 feet away) is mine." said the emotionless inventor, Hotaru.

Ruka went to Mikan who was now sobbing quietly.

"Uhm. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Though she was still crying and writing something on a notebook.

"What are you writing?"

Mikan put the notebook in front of Ruka's face and so he read it.

It says:

_xx/xx/xxxx_ **( I don't know what date to put)**

_New record. Was hit by Hotaru's baka gun 683 times in a week._

Ruka just laughed and received a timid glare by Mikan.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I didn't know you write this kind of stuffs too."

"Too?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah. I also record how many times that Natsume hit my head while calling my nickname."

"Eh? Really?" Mikan smiled. She was happy someone was sort of like her, doing weird stuffs.

"Yes. That's why I find it funny." Then they both started laughing and giggling.

Now the whole class was looking at the two of them. They were only thinking of one thing, and that is _'what have we missed?'_

Narumi cleared his throat. "We are in the middle of a class right now.

"Ah, sorry Narumi-sensei!" Mikan said, still laughing.

They both went back to their sits at the last row. When Ruka sat next to Natsume, Natsume hit Ruka's head and said "Hi Ruru!"

"Nat-natsume!" Ruka's face went bright red. Hotaru snapped a picture of it. The picture shows Natsume's hand on Ruka's head which was bright red. 'Seducing the new student. That'll be the title of this picture.' Hotaru thought evilly.

"Hahaha. Ruka-pyon. Quick record it down in a notebook" Mikan laughed so loud that everyone turned their heads to the back. _'Whoops'_

"Okay." Ruka smiled.

In his notebook:

_xx/xx/xxxx_

_Hit and called by Natsume 1 time since entering Gakuen Alice._

"You'll need a thicker notebook. I'm going to do that to you a few times everyday." Natsume smirked at Ruka whom just smiled back at him.

'Ruka-pyon sure is a nice guy.' thought Mikan happily.

**So, how do you people find it? Is it interesting? I hope it is. I just thought of this suddenly and had to write it. I'll still be continuing writing 'AAA'. Go check it out! =) Please review! Thank youuuuu! **


	2. Chapter 2: Mikan and Ruka

**HI PEOPLE! Sorry I didn't update this story, I'm ****writing 'Quiet Mikan' currently, so I may not update this for a while.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Suigintou: YAY! My first reviewer! =) Thank you! Hehehe. Oh. I change it already. =) Thanks for correcting me.**

**GAKUENALICEROCKS: Then YAY! Hahaha. Ah, okay. Thank you! =)**

**Meu-Chan: Was the story funny? =) Oh… About that girlfriend thing, I have no idea as well. :p And, okay. Thank you! =)**

**Nadine99WuzHere: Okay! Thank you! Hehe =)**

**So...**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (oh well)**

**.**

_Previously on Chapter 1:_

_In his notebook:_

_xx/xx/xxxx_

_Hit and called by Natsume 1 time since entering Gakuen Alice._

"_You'll need a thicker notebook. I'm going to do that to you a few times everyday." Natsume smirked at Ruka whom just smiled back at him._

'_Ruka-pyon sure is a nice guy.' thought Mikan happily._

**Chapter 2: Mikan and Ruka. (A/N: Sorry, I have no idea what title to put)**

"Oi! What are you smiling for? Are you smiling for me?" Natsume teased Mikan when he realized she had been smiling for a while.

"Pfft! Who would smile for you?" Mikan said while rolling her eyes away.

"The students behind please keep your voices down!" Narumi said in a warning tone.

Mikan started giggling, "Yes, Narumi-sensei!"

This time Natsume rolled his eyes. One moment she rolled her eyes, next, she's giggling away. _'Seriously, what's wrong with her?' _thought Natsume.

Classes ended in a flash that day, probably because Ruka and Mikan kept on chatting non-stop. They got a few warning from the teachers to be quiet. Even though Natsume was in between them, he felt that he was an invisible wall. They kept talking as if he didn't exist.

When the final bell rang, Mikan got up from her seat and pulled Ruka's hands. "Let's go! Let's go! I'll show you around!" Mikan was jumping and laughing.

Natsume whom had just been ignored for the past few hours couldn't help but lose his temper. "You are _my girlfriend_! You are not allowed to see anyone else besides me!"

Ruka was dumbfounded by the 'girlfriend' part.

"Pfft! I never agreed in being your girlfriend anyway! You're the one that tell everyone I'm your girlfriend. Sorry amigo! You're _not_ my boyfriend!"

**(A/N: Yes, she spoke Spanish -.-)**

Now it was Natsume's turn to be dumbfounded. She just argued with him over their relationship.

"I don't care! You will and must be mine!"

Mikan just rolled her eyes. "Go tell it to someone else like I don't know, _Luna_ perhaps?"

Natsume just flinched at Luna's name. "Why are you mentioning that slut's name?"

Mikan just looked straight at Natsume's eyes. "Why? Are you feeling uncomfortable? Did I say something bad? I _saw_ you, Natsume! I saw you with her! Don't pretend that it didn't happen!"

"What didn't happen?"

"You _kissed_ her! All this time you kept on saying 'I love you' was just a bunch of crap! You don't! You never did! That is the reason why I couldn't accept you!"

Ruka who was just standing there helplessly decided to speak up. "Please don't fight over such small matters."

Mikan rolled her eyes at Natsume and turned her gaze to Ruka and smiled, "You're right. We should go tour around the academy now. Come on." She dragged Ruka out from the classroom.

The whole class was actually listening to everything. Luna whom was sitting at the front of the class went behind to Natsume.

"There, there, Natsume dear." She whispered in his ears and bit his neck.

After leaving the classroom, Mikan and Ruka went to Central Town.

"Are… Are you sure it's alright to be with me now?" Ruka asked out of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Aren't you both…? Dating?"

"HUH! NO!" Mikan quickly shouted. "We're not like that! We're just friends!"

"But Natsume really likes you."

"Ruka-pyon, if you're going to continue talking to me about Natsume then I want to leave." Mikan said sadly and pouted.

Ruka blushed again and nodded.

They spent their whole evening in Central Town. Mikan introduced him to Howalons, her favourite snack. They talked and got to know each other better. Mikan felt very happy and warm. Every time they laugh together, she forgot about everything in the world. Same goes to Ruka. They both laughed like there's nothing to worry about.

When it was 6.30pm, they left Central Town and went back to their dorms. They bid their farewells and went to their respective dorms.

Mikan kept smiling to herself. She never felt so happy with a boy before. She felt her face burning and quickly called Hotaru to go to her room. Mikan bought crab brains for Hotaru and some sushi rolls for her. While waiting for Hotaru, Mikan showered and read her favourite story book- 100 days before I say 'I do'.

Then came a knock at Mikan's room door. She opened it and Hotaru went inside.

"What do you want?" Hotaru asked in her usual tone.

"Well… You see… I don't know why… But… Somehow…"

Hotaru whom was getting annoyed by Mikan pointed her gun at Mikan. "Complete the sentence in 5 seconds or I'll shoot you. 1, 2-"

"I was showing Ruka around in Central Town the whole afternoon and now my face is burning and I have no idea why but I'm feeling very happy inside and outside that I can jump non-stop for 24 hours!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"You didn't finish it within 5 seconds." Hotaru said plainly, knowing Mikan will question her for using the baka gun at her.

Mikan just stayed at her position in a corner. She changed the number '683' to '686' in her note book. **(A/N: The notebook where she recorded down how many times Hotaru has hit her with the baka gun)** Then she thought about her so called 'date' with Ruka. She blushed when she remembered Ruka. Hotaru was just staring curiously at her bestfriend whom smiles every alternate second.

_Smile._

_Stop smiling._

_Smile._

_Stop smiling._

_Smile. _

_Stop smiling._

Hotaru got even more annoyed. She got up and slapped at Mikan. "Baka! You're creepy! One second you're smiling, the next you're not, the next you are, the next you're not and it kept continuing for half an hour already."

Mikan looked at Hotaru and blushed, "Sorry Hotaru. Wait! Did you just say I have been alternate smiling for half an hour?"

"Yes."

Mikan's face becomes redder. "Ahhhh! What am I to do? Why do I feel like this?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes at Mikan. "You're in love, baka."

Mikan stopped shouting and just stared at Hotaru. "Eh?"

"You're in love with the new kid. That's why you're acting so strange. That's why you're feeling so happy and blushing every now and then." Hotaru said in a very calming tone.

Mikan sighed. She didn't believe in love at first sight. She nodded at Hotaru and ate her sushi rolls. After Hotaru's last sentence, they remained quiet until Hotaru wanted to return to her room.

xxx

When Ruka got back from the 'date', he quickly called Natsume to go to his room.

"Ne, Natsume! Why am I feeling like this? Is it okay to feel like this?"

"Tch. What are you saying?"

"Natsume, I'm sorry. I know you really like her." Ruka looked down as he said that. He heard Natsume sigh so he looked up.

Natsume ruffled his hair and looked at Ruka, "Well, if she wants you, I'm not stopping her."

Ruka sensed some hurt in Natsume's tone. He shook his head. "But you'll feel hurt." Ruka was beginning to feel some guilt. He didn't mean for it to happen. He didn't mean to fall in love with the same girl as his bestfriend.

"Ruka, it's alright." Natsume said sternly but you can still hear that he was very hurt when he said. "You don't plan things to happen. It just happens. Same goes with you and her. You both just… Fell in love with each other. It wasn't planned, but it happened."

"Natsume… You're really hurt I can tell. I shouldn't have told you this." Ruka said disappointedly. He was hoping that Natsume will support him but he forgot that Natsume had feelings for Mikan. Ruka blushed when he remembered about Mikan. Remembering her soft, pale skin and her warmness made him blushed even more. Then he mentally slapped himself, he shouldn't be thinking about her when he was in a conversation with Natsume.

Natsume shook his head. "It's alright. At least we're not fighting right?" But you could sense the jealousy in his tone. Yes, he was _very_ jealous…

Ruka didn't sense the jealousy though. He just nodded. "Yea. At least we're not fighting. Natsume, I'm still sorry though."

Natsume shook his head. "No need to be sorry. Tomorrow, we'll let her decide."

"So soon?"

Natsume thought for a while then sighed. "Alright, we'll let her decide next week. May the best man win?" He smirked.

Ruka just smiled back, he did not know how to smirk, yet. "Aye, may the best man win." Their hands formed into a rock shape and hit each other's."

**Natsume's & Ruka's POV:**

Looks like we've just declared war.

***END OF POV***

Then Natsume hit Ruka's head and said, "Ruru."

Ruka just laughed and recorded down in his notebook.

**Sooo, how was it? It's past midnight now. -.- My friend asked me to update this so I said I will update it by today! I mean, yesterday? Ah, who cares? I updated it anyway! =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! =)**


End file.
